


Разочарование комиссара Розена

by steinvor



Category: Le Professionnel
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, character before his death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: комиссар один догадался с кем провела эту ночь сотрудник шифровального отдела Алис...Там он и возьмет Жосслена Бомона





	Разочарование комиссара Розена

**Author's Note:**

> мне нравится герой Робера Оссейна

***

 

\- Розен, я же говорил, что дышу тебе в спину, - слышится за спиной самый малоожидаемый, просто невозможный негромкий окрик.  
За секунду до этого в голове комиссара полиции роятся множество второстепенных и малозначимых мыслей: как поступить с шифровальщицей ведомства Алис, какие детали подчеркнуть в докладе полковнику Мартену…   
Мысли мелькают, словно рябь волн на поверхности воды, но чувствует он лишь одно: «Он мой. Жосслен Бомон мой. Я его почти что взял, сам, в одиночку. Любовь, как и следовало ожидать. Эта дура Алис выдала себя с головой. На то время, пока ее отстранят от дела, будет проводится внутреннее расследование, придется использовать другого шифровальщика…»  
И вдруг, этот негромкий, почти дружеский по интонации оклик.  
Комиссар медленно поворачивается всем телом и сразу осознает, что это его последний эпизод в погоне за чересчур удачливым секретным агентом.  
«Стоп, остановка кадра. Я – злодей. Сейчас я умру».  
Этим тоскливым предчувствием неудачи были проникнуты все его последние пять часов, с тех пор, как об охоте за Бомоном узнали журналисты.  
Рука автоматически соскальзывает вниз, расстегивает пуговицу пиджака, освобождая доступ ко внутреннему карману, но то самое предчувствие полицейского, ощущение, что партия проиграна не покидает, а становится все сильнее и бьется в висках все тревожнее; с каждым затихающим ударом сердца.   
Ну же, соберись, ты же сдавал все полицейские зачеты по стрельбам на «отлично»…  
Ты же с самого детства хотел стать полицейским.  
Помнишь, как ты воображал именно такую ситуацию – один против одного, и в руках твоих пистолет, ты отработанным движением скользишь вниз…  
Касаешься холодного металла рукояти и на миг ощущаешь по-детски радостное торжествующее облегчение…  
И ты почти не чувствуешь ни удара 8 с половиной граммов свинца, не ощущаешь ни боли, ни разочарования.  
Только неожиданное облегчение от наступившей наконец-то развязки.  
Не будет ни тягостного развода с надоевшей женой, ни долгих бессонных ночей в погоне за очередным везучим преступником, не будет ни колющих болей в боку, ни горечи многочисленных бесполезных таблеток, ни заключений врача, подтверждающий твои пугающие догадки: «рак».  
Все свершилось. Так быстро. Так внезапно. Так просто и ожидаемо.  
Полковник, наверное, успеет позлорадствовать над его оплошностью прежде, чем этот везунчик–фаталист доберется до того президента.  
А он доберется, раз я умер, значит, он доберется.  
Чем же он лучше? Я ведь тоже «профессионал»?  
Последнее что почувствовал комиссар Розен, прежде чем осесть на асфальт – разочарование.

10 июля 2013


End file.
